Star Crossed Lovers
by marianna
Summary: Veronica confronts Logan about his destoying the tapes. One Shot. Read and review please!


Disclaimer: I don't own _Veronica Mars_. Are you kidding me? But God, how awesome that would be, huh? Although the public probably wouldn't agree…

Even after all these months, he can sense her. They're separated by about ten feet, a solid pine door, _impenetrable_ layers of emotion…and yet-and _yet_, he can still feel her. Can sense her movements-her motions. She's biting her lip now, her dainty fingers poised to knock. But she hesitates, he can tell, and the electricity in the room is charged even though he's alone. He stands to open the door before her knock. The shock value on her face alone is worth the assault to his senses as he takes her in. She doesn't look as composed as he'd expected her to. Her cheeks are tear stained, and even though he wants to, he can't take it as a good sign.

"Why did you do it, Logan?" Six little words that throw his control-his _stability_, right out the window. She doesn't notice, which is a sign maybe, that he's not damned for good. _Yet_. He doesn't answer, can't really, because they're _touching_. She's pushing past him so she can get into the suite-he'd been blocking the entranceway, and he can barely _breathe_. _What a _great_ time to remember you're in love with Veronica Mars, Echolls. _Really_ spectacular._ He should be prepared for this, for the onslaught of emotions roiling through him at the sight of her pain, but he isn't. He still can't stand to see her hurt. "Are you…?" Her question trails off, its repercussions etching themselves on her face. Her hands are up, rubbing her eyes, and the world is spinning. She stumbles as she tries to move forward, and of their own accord his arms wrap around her, drawing her towards the couch. Big, messy tears are gathering in her eyes, but despite the paleness of her face, her chin is set. "Why did you do it? Do you hate me that much?" Though soft, her steely resolve is back. Her back is ramrod straight.

"You?" He can't keep the scornful laugh out of his voice. "What the FUCK does this have to do with you?" She scoots back as if she's been slapped, but she holds her ground. He's surprised at that. A fragment of a smile tips his lips. At least the _shell_ of the old Veronica is still there. _The old Veronica. Even _that_ title is getting confusing._

"Oh, I dunno, Logan. Maybe it's because I almost _died_ getting those tapes? Or maybe because they're the only thing that tie your father and Lilly together?" Scoffing, she stands the closeness to him suffocating her. "God, I forgot how little you cared about me." She starts to leave, her chest heaving, but he grabs her arm before she's out the door. "Dammit, Logan what do you want?" The tears have spilled out of her eyes, but for the first time in months, he's really seeing her. She's finally letting him in. He moves down to kiss her-some inexplicable force is drawing him to her, but the stinging slap of her hand mars his cheek.

"Veronica, I-"

"Oh God, Logan. Don't even. We're not star-crossed lovers, not actors playing a part. This isn't one of those romantic comedies that your dad used to star in before he became an action star and started murdering 17-year-old girls." She wrenches free, heading down the hallway, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. She's not as sure as she seemed about the star crossed lovers bit after all.

"I couldn't let them do it." His voice reverberates through the strangely silent hall. It draws her back. _Like always_.

"Let who do what, Logan?" She refuses to turn around. She can barely stand looking at him, knowing that the second she looks into his eyes, she'll be lost. And she really can't afford to get lost in anybody right now.

"Do you really think those tapes would've stayed locked away forever, 'Ronica?" His voice is soft, his tone low, his words whispering around her, lodging themselves in her mind.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to run the risk…sex videos run high on the Internet."

"So you destroyed the only evidence we had connecting your father and Lilly because you didn't want the tapes leaking out?" She has to admit, although twisted, his logic is noble.

"Not the smartest thing to do, but you know how I am. The tapes were stolen, and I didn't know what to think. Better I have them then somebody else."

"It won't make it go away, y'know."

"What?" She bites her lip, turning to face him for the first time.

"Erasing the tapes won't make what happened go away. It'll just make it harder to prove." She smiles wanly, and as she turns, the elevator pings as if on cue. She's halfway inside before he stops her.

"I know." He shrugs his shoulders, looking like a little boy, and her heart wrenches. _Stupid, Veronica. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

"Logan?" She whispers, cringing-willing herself to _not_ step out of the elevator, but doing it anyway. He turns, surprised.

"Yes, Veronica?" There's a teasing note in his voice, and he's surprised he can even smile at this point. But this is what she does for him. _Veronica Mars: his worst enemy and the very bane of his existence._

"I'm sorry." She smiles at him. Her eyes are grim, and he knows he screwed up, but there's no hatred in her eyes. And as she brushes his arm, he wonders, _well maybe it's a start._

_Fin._


End file.
